Noir: Une nouvelle ère
by Klireillee01
Summary: Après les terribles évènements du Manoir, Mireille Bouquet et Kirika Yuumura ont abandonnées la vie de tueuse pour mener des vies normales; mais des circonstances inattendues pourraient bien les pousser à ressortir les armes; notamment l'arrivée d'une femme étrange au caractère mystérieusement tendre envers Kirika.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Ayae Miura, née Ikida, était seule en pleine nuit dans les rues d'un village de campagne japonaise perdue avec son bébé. Une petite fille dont le nom était Mayuna. Ce village était aux mains d'une organisation appelée Protecteurs. Seulement, les Protecteurs était un nom bien trompeur puisque qu'ils passaient leur temps à terroriser la campagne et à voler les nouveaux-nés pour leur enseigner l'art de la mort dès le plus jeune âge. C'est pourquoi Ayae devait à tout prix confier son enfant à quelqu'un dont elle était sûre qu'il ne lui ferait pas faire les pires choses. De plus, entre les mains d'une mère célibataire, la pauvre petite Mayuna n'avait aucune chance. En effet, cette enfant était le fruit d'un rapport forcé entre un homme désormais mort et cette jeune Ayae ne sachant pas quoi faire. Car dans cette campagne japonaise éloignée, tout le monde était devenu fou à cause d'une guerre locale entre Protecteurs et une autre organisation d'un nom inconnu tentant de prendre le contrôle de cette campagne. Le père de Mayuna était un homme de cette autre organisation mais peu après le rapport forcé avec Ayae, il avait été tué par les Protecteurs car reperé par eux. Et maintenant, Ayae était obligée d'errer de villages en villages avec la crainte que non seulement Protecteurs lui enlève son bébé mais aussi cette autre organisation qui prétendait avoir donné sa bénédiction pour faire de ce même bébé un tueur parfait. Mais savait-elle que ce village était aussi entre les mains de Protecteur ou croyait-elle qu'elle avait disparue assez longtemps pour qu'aucune organisation ne fasse attention à elle?

"-Chut, murmura-t-elle doucement à l'oreille de sa petite fille qui pleurait, N'aie pas peur. Nous allons trouver un endroit où nous reposer."

Au bout d'un moment, Ayae parvint à sortir du village. L'aurore se leva. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir s'il se trouvait la moindre personne qui puisse lui venir en aide. Mais non, rien. Elle était restée seule pendant neuf mois à se cacher de villages en villages à attendre l'arrivée de son bébé avant d'accoucher dans une forêt isolée et d'errer à nouveau épuisée en parvenant tant bien que mal à nourir son bébé mais en sentant sa santé décliner de jour en jour. Et cela, pour voir une prairie remplie de végétation verdoyante et de plantes abondantes mais aucune habitation.

Désespérée, elle marcha faiblement tout en tenant fermement sa minuscule fille dans ses bras. Elle lutta de toutes ses forces car elle savait qu'à tout moment, elle pouvait s'évanouir.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle sentit que ses yeux commençaient à se fermer. Pourtant, elle était sûre de ne pas se tromper. Non en effet, elle ne se trompait pas. Elle apercevait une petite maison noire vers laquelle elle alla en utilisant ses dernières forces. Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus. Son but était à portée de main. Plus près, plus près. Elle y était presque!

Mais au dernier moment, un voile noir s'abattit sur elle et la fit s'écrouler dans les ténèbres.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs heures qu'elle s'éveilla sur un lit entourée de plusieurs médecins. Quand elle se rendit compte que son bébé n'était plus avec elle, elle fut prise d'épouvante. Elle tenta de s'enfuir en courant en agressant tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour d'elle mais elle était encore trop faible pour parvenir à s'en sortir. Tout le monde crut qu'elle souffrait de folie et elle fut internée pendant un temps indénombrable pour elle.


	2. Prolgue: Partie 2

**Prologue: partie 2**

_Seize ans plus tard…_

«-Allez docteur, nous y sommes presque.»

L'infirmière brune, Bella Doyle, disait ça à ce fou de docteur Einstein. Ou plutôt cette folle de Gudrun. Car oui, le docteur Gudrun Einstein était une femme. Rayée de l'Ordre des Médecins après avoir mis en avant l'idée de créer un cœur artificiel aux gens après leurs morts afin de les rendre immortels.

«-Comment a-t-on pu considérer une chose aussi merveilleuse comme étant contre nature? s'était répétée sans cesse le docteur allemand après cela»

Depuis, elle ranimait des gens clandestinement après avoir pris des renseignements sur euxet s'être assurée qu'il ferait de très bons marchands d'armes. Car oui, elle était devenue chef d'un trafic d'armes à feu. Ca rapportait bien et c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait. Etre devenue médecin avait été une erreur et elle était parfaitement heureuse comme ça. Mais l'infirmière Bella Doyle l'appelait toujours docteur pour des raisons sentimentales car elle l'avait toujours aidé à opérer.

«-Cette jeune fille devrait s'éveiller d'ici quelque minutes docteur.

-Bien Bella.»

La jeune fille en question avait été retrouvée devant un lieu qu'on appelait le Manoir il y a un mois de cela. Depuis, Einstein avait tenté de lui mettre un cœur artificiel mais il mettait toujours du temps à être au point tant il était toujours difficile aujourd'hui de ranimer quelqu'un dont aucune fonction cérébrale ou autre ne fonctionnait plus depuis plusieurs jours. Ce «quelqu'un» était une jeune adolescente du nom de Chloé qui avait travaillé pour une certaine Alténa depuis son plus jeune âge. Mais Alténa avait brûlé dans de la lave et son corps n'était plus qu'un tas de cendres dont Doyle n'avait rien pu faire avec. Elle devait donc faire avec cette Chloé qui, selon elle, avait de beaux cheveux courts couleur raisin ainsi que des yeux plissés exprimant une immense joie de vivre qu'on avait dû lui enlever par méchanceté. Einstein allait donc devoir faire parler cette fille et lui assurer qu'elle lui voulait du bien afin de s'assurer que cette Chloé serve ses intérêts.

«-Ca y est, elle se réveille.

-Bonjour Chloé, comment te sens-tu? demanda le docteur Einstein»

Chloé regarda autour d'elle avec curiosité, se demandant bien où elle pouvait être et qui pouvait être ces deux femmes qui l'entouraient avant de murmurer d'une voix faible:

«-Noir.»


	3. Chapitre Premier

**Chapitre Premier**

Mireille Bouquet (Vingt ans) et Kirika Yuumura (Seize ans) se trouvaient dans leur appartement à Paris. C'était un vendredi à midi et demi. L'après-midi, les deux jeunes filles allaient pouvoir faire ce qu'elles voulaient car Mireille ne travaillait pas à la bibliothèque et Kirika n'avait pas cours au lycée. Une bonne occasion pour sortir un peu ou aller s'amuser. Mais pour l'instant, les deux jeunes filles allaient déjeuner en regardant la télévision.

«-Et zut! s'exclama Mireille alors que les deux jeunes filles se trouvaient dans la cuisine, Le ragoût de pommes de terre a un peu brûlé. Kirika, arrête de rire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Mireille, dit Kirika, Je suis sûre qu'il sera bon quand même. Bon, le thé est prêt.»

Mireille se faisait déjà du thé avant que Kirika ne vienne vivre avec elle, mais tout de même beaucoup moins bien que la jeune japonaise. Elle se rappela alors d'une conversation qu'elles avaient eues peu après l'aménagement de Kirika à Paris.

«-Tu connais mon travail, je ne peux te laisser partir. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui.

-Bien. Je peux t'aider. Mais quand ce sera finit, je te tuerai.

-J'attendrai ce moment.»

Quand Mireille avait dit cela à Kirika, elle n'avait pas encore pour elle l'attachement qu'elle avait à ce moment-là. Mais petit à petit, elle avait appris à apprécier la compagnie de la jeune japonaise et surtout pensait qu'elle la connaissait mieux que n'importe qui. Il fallait dire que derrière ce regard d'apparence inexpressif se cachait une personne capable d'éprouver des émotions mais surtout de comprendre les gens. Et elle s'était montrée compréhensive au fait que Mireille allait devoir la tuer une fois que tout serait terminé. Pourquoi? Sans doute parce qu'une fois qu'elle aurait découvert qui elle était, elle aurait atteint son but et n'aurait plus rien eu à faire de sa vie. Seulement, les choses avaient bien changées; Kirika avait décidé de mener la vie de n'importe quelle lycéenne et Mireille de travailler honnêtement. Et si Mireille avait tué Kirika comme elle l'avait prévu, elle ne se le serait jamais pardonné et serait devenue folle ou alors aurait mis fin à ses jours. Mais Kirika semblait toujours habituée à l'idée que Mireille pouvait la tuer à n'importe quel moment quoique tout comme elle, elle n'était plus une tueuse professionnelle. On aurait dit que la jeune lycéenne accepterait n'importe quoi de la belle bibliothécaire et cela depuis avant même leur rencontre; y compris avant de la faire sauter dans le premier avion pour le Japon afin de lui exposer sa situation. Et oui! Malgré le fait que Mireille parvenait à mieux comprendre le visage de Kirika, elle restait pour elle bien mystérieuse. Pourtant, cela lui donnait quelque chose qu'elle appréciait en elle bien qu'elle ne puisse pas définir ce que cela fut.

«-Bon, amenons tout ça à table, dit Mireille à Kirika

-D'accord.»

Mireille avait souvent été la meneuse dans bien des situations. Il faut dire qu'à part tuer, Kirika n'était pas bonne à grand-chose. Cela lui faisait de la peine, mais grâce à Mireille, elle avait appris à mieux se débrouiller dans de nombreux domaines. Il faut dire qu'elle lui vouait une très grande confiance. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle dès leur première rencontre. Au départ, elle ne l'avait vue que comme une jolie jeune fille sur laquelle elle faisait des recherches afin de trouver des réponses à ses questions puis elle avait appris à bien la connaître. Cependant, elle s'étonnait toujours de cette chose: Mireille ne l'avait pas tuée comme elle le lui avait promis lorsque toute l'histoire avec Noir s'était terminée. Pourquoi? Peut-être avait-elle estimée qu'elle la connaissait assez bien pour lui faire confiance et la laisser en vie; ou alors tout simplement que le fait d'avoir abandonné le métier de tueuse professionnelle ne l'obligeait plus à abattre n'importe qui. Mais qu'est-ce que Kirika espérait après tout? On aurait dit qu'elle avait voulu quelque chose à partir du moment où elle avait vu cette photo de Mireille en faisant des recherches sur elle. Seulement, elle n'arrivait même pas, elle-même, à définir ce que c'était.

«-Mireille, ça ne te dérange pas si j'allume la télé? J'aimerais voir les infos.

-Non, vas-y, il n'y a pas de problèmes.»

Tout en mangeant des pommes de terre (légèrement brûlées) et en buvant du thé à la menthe, Mireille et Kirika regardèrent l'écran de la télévision où un présentateur télé récitait un texte probablement préparé à l'avance dans un prompteur mais qui pouvait faire peur à des centaines de téléspectateurs.

«-Nous sommes toujours sans aucune trace d'Ayae Miura. Cela fait maintenant deux mois que la folle dangereuse s'est échappé de l'asile Protect au Japon et rien n'a été signalé; comme si, selon certains, elle se serait totalement évaporée voire aurait carrément disparu de ce monde.

-Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à croire des choses pareilles, dit Kirika

-Je ne crois pas à ça non plus, ajouta Mireille, Bon, finissons de déjeuner. Nous avons des choses à faire cet après-midi.»


	4. Chapitre Premier: Partie 2

**Chapitre Premier: 2****ème**** partie**

Après le déjeuner, Mireille et Kirika se rendirent dans un centre commercial. Kirika ne se sentait pas à l'aise: faire les courses n'était vraiment pas son truc. C'était surtout Mireille qui s'y connaissait. Une fois, elle avait même obligé Kirika à s'acheter une robe ainsi que différentes tenues car elle ne la trouvait pas assez coquette. Seulement, Kirika ne l'était pas du tout contrairement à Mireille qui se faisait belle dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

«-Pourquoi je me devrais m'arranger un peu comme tu dis? avait un jour demandé Kirika à Mireille

-Ben, je ne sais pas. Pour toi, non? Tu n'aimes te dire que tu peux t'embellir bien plus que tu ne l'es déjà?

-Je m'aime comme je suis.»

Cependant, une fois, Mireille était parvenue à convaincre Kirika de se faire jolie lors d'une fête du vin qui avait eu lieu dans la ville. Au départ, Kirika restait renfermée, n'osait pas trop boire. Puis petit à petit, Kirika vidait des verres comme quelqu'un dont la soif n'était jamais satisfaite. Mireille ne l'avait pas tellement surveillée car elle buvait de son côté mais contrairement à la jeune japonaise qui était devenue complètement saoule, la jeune corse était à peine pompette. Et au final, Mireille avait dû soutenir Kirika jusqu'au chemin du retour. Elle ne cessait de répéter:

«-J'vois double! J't'avais dit que j'devais pas boire. Regarde comment j'suis. J'vais te tuer!

-Du calme Kirika, du calme. On va rentrer et tu vas dormir.

-P'têtre mais j'vais te tuer avant.»

Le lendemain, Kirika avait eu très mal au crâne. Elle avait tout de suite compris ce qui s'était passé et n'osait pas dire un mot.

«-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, avait dit Mireille, Tu m'as bien fait rire tu sais.

-Vraiment?

-Oui.

-Oh! Ma tête!»

Mireille avait bien ri en voyant Kirika comme ça. La jeune japonaise avait souri en voyant Mireille en train de rire. Mais quand elle repensait à ce moment, elle en avait un peu honte tout en ayant un peu envie d'en rire.

Dans le centre commercial, Kirika remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel: une animalerie qui n'y avait jamais été. Elle devait avoir probablement à peine ouverte. Quoiqu'il en fût, Mireille savait que Kirika avait un faible pour les animaux et plus particulièrement pour les chats. Mais elle savait que Kirika n'oserait pas lui demander d'y aller.

«-Décidément, les animaux t'intéressent plus que les vêtements et les cosmétiques, dit la jeune corse

-Hein?

-Voyons Kirika. Je peux voir dans tes yeux que tu as envie d'aller dans cette animalerie. Après tout, un chien ou un chat ne peut pas nous faire de mal. Tu t'occupes très bien des animaux.»

Un sourire radieux s'afficha sur le visage de Kirika tandis qu'un rire silencieux se dégagea des lèvres de Mireille. Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans l'animalerie et furent reçues par une femme dont le nom était écrit sur un badge mis sur une chemise couleur bordeaux: Kunimitsu Yamazaki. C'était une femme japonaise qui devait avoir entre trente et quarante ans. Elle était aussi mince qu'un fil et très propre. Son visage, en tout cas, l'était énormément. Peut-être même un peu trop au goût de Kirika car il ne semblait pas naturel; comme si elle s'était mis un masque blanc pour travailler alors que ce n'était pas forcément nécessaire.

«-Bonjour mesdemoiselles, dit madame Yamazaki, Par quoi êtes-vous intéressée?

-Oh moi? dit Mireille, Pour être honnête madame, je ne suis pas une adoratrice des animaux. C'est mon amie qui désirerait avoir un petit compagnon. La connaissant, je crois qu'elle voudrait plutôt un chat. Reste là Kirika, je vais t'attendre à l'extérieur.»

Mireille s'en alla sans se rendre compte que madame Yamazaki avait semblé surprise mais s'était contrôlée pour ne pas paraître étrange aux yeux des deux jeunes filles.

«-Si tu veux Mireille.»

Quelque secondes après le départ de Mireille…

«-Bien jeune fille, regarde un peu ce que nous avons. Toutes sortes de chatons qui peuvent t'intéresser. Mais tout d'abord, préfèrerais-tu un mâle ou une femelle?

-Hum…Je crois que j'aimerais bien une femelle.

-Bon. Regarde celle-ci alors.»

Madame Yamazaki indique une petite chatte blanche qui avait des petites taches noires sur la queue, en bas des pattes et sur l'œil gauche. Elle semblait pleine de vie car s'agitait dans sa cage et regardait Kirika joyeusement comme si elle allait lui sauter dessus.

«-Elle est née depuis peu on dirait, constata Kirika

-Oui. Cette animalerie a ouverte depuis hier et tous les animaux viennent d'élevages qui sont arrivés il y a très peu de temps. Aucun d'entre eux n'a quitté sa cage.

-Vous voulez dire que…

-Oui. Toi et ton amie êtes les premières acheteuses.»

Silence.

«-Alors jeune fille, que décides-tu?

-Je…je crois bien que je vais prendre celle-là, dit Kirika en indiquant la petite chatte blanche aux tâches noires

-Bien, dit madame Yamazaki, Mais il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

-Quoi donc madame?

-Cette animalerie est également un cabinet vétérinaire. Si des animaux achetés ici se révèlent avoir des problèmes, il est fort recommandé de les amener ici car ma collègue et moi les avons tous élevés et pouvons savoir assez vite ce qui ne va pas chez eux.

-Votre collègue?

-Oui. Sakura Watanabe. Elle n'est pas là aujourd'hui mais c'est surtout elle qui se charge des soins médicaux des animaux. Moi, je m'occupe majoritairement de la vente.

-Je vois. Comment dois-je vous payer?

-Oh. Tu ne me dois rien jeune fille.

-Pardon?

-Oui. Comme toi et ton amie êtes mes premières clientes, je vous offre cette petite chatte.

-Mais je…

-J'insiste jeune fille. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est lui trouver un nom.

-Oh! Merci. Merci infiniment madame Yamazaki.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Tu as seulement la chance d'être ma première cliente. Allez, va retrouver ton amie. Elle doit commencer à s'impatienter.

-Ah oui, vous avez sans doute raison. Merci

-Au revoir jeune fille.»

«-Eh bien Kirika, tu as l'air très surprise, dit Mireille à son amie après que celle-ci fut sortie de l'animalerie.

-Viens Mireille, il faut que je te raconte.»

Aucune des deux jeunes filles ne se doutait que madame Yamazaki les regardait partir toutes deux jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne puissent plus être dans son champ de vision. Mais peu avant cela, la vendeuse avait dit d'une voix à la fois enjouée et pleine de sanglots:

«-Mayuna.»


	5. Chapitre Premier: Partie 3

**Chapitre Premier: 3****ème**** partie**

«-Elle te l'a carrément offerte?

-Oui.

-Quelle étrange vendeuse. Au moins, nous n'avons pas eu à dépenser une grosse somme. Les animaux domestiques ne sont pas donnés en général.

-C'est vrai. Mais ils sont tellement beaux.

-Il y a des moments où je ne comprends vraiment pas comme tu peux être aussi sentimentale. Au fait, tu lui as trouvé un nom?

-Oui. Que penses-tu de Dina?»

En entendant ce prénom, Mireille voulut dire quelque chose mais elle comprit d'où Kirika le tirait. Avant de rencontrer Mireille, Kirika ne s'était jamais intéressée à la culture ou la littérature. C'était donc une certaine façon de dire «merci» à Mireille pour lui avoir appris beaucoup de choses. La jeune corse se contenta de dire:

«-C'est très joli.

-Tu trouves?

-Oui. Bon, rentrons vite. Nous devons vite installer un coin confortable pour ta Dina et puis nous avons aussi du travail à terminer.

-Tu as raison.»

«-Kirika, le thé est bientôt prêt?

-Je te l'apporte dans une minute.

-Dina s'est emmitouflée dans le canapé. Je vais la surveiller pour qu'elle n'y rentre pas ses griffes.

-D'accord. Mais ne sois pas brutale.

-Voyons Kirika, tu me connais.

-Justement Mireille. Celle qui est affectueuse envers les chats, c'est moi, pas toi.

-Oh la la.

-Voilà le thé.»

Mais alors que les deux jeunes filles s'apprêtaient à boire le thé en toute tranquillité, on frappa à la porte.

«-Qui est là? demanda Mireille d'une voix autoritaire

-Rassurez-vous, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, répondit une voix féminine

-Oui. Nous avons entendu dire que quelqu'un ici était très douée pour le thé, ajouta une seconde voix féminine familière

-Hein? s'exclama Mireille

-Madame Yamazaki? demanda Kirika d'une voix surprise

-Tu m'as reconnu jeune fille. Je suis avec la collègue dont je t'ai parlé à l'animalerie.

-Sakura Watanabe? Mais que venez-vous faire chez nous?

-Il serait trop imprudent et indiscret de parler sur le palier, dit madame Watanabe, Faites-nous entrer, nous pourrons alors tout vous expliquer.»

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un cours instant avant d'acquiescer mutuellement. Kirika passa par la cuisine et alla prendre une fourchette qu'elle cacha dans sa manche avant d'aller ouvrir la porte où se trouvaient les deux femmes.

«-Entrez, dit-elle poliment, Vous arrivez juste à temps pour le thé.

-Merci jeune fille, dit madame Yamazaki

-Asseyez-vous, dit Mireille sur un ton qui se voulait être poli mais semblait plus méfiant qu'autre chose»

En s'asseyant à la table de bowling, madame Yamazaki remarqua Dina allongée sur le canapé. Elle venait de s'endormir.

«-Je suppose qu'elle a été très bien nourrie, dit madame Yamazaki

-Vous pouvez compter sur Kirika madame Yamazaki, dit Mireille, Elle s'est très bien occupée de cette petite chatte.

-Et quel nom lui as-tu donné jeune fille? demanda la vendeuse de l'animalerie à la jeune fille japonaise

-Dina. Une chatte est nommée comme ça dans un roman qui s'appelle Alice au pays des merveilles. Mireille l'aime beaucoup.

-Oh, Kunimitsu, dit madame Watanabe, Il ne faut oublier d'expliquer pourquoi nous sommes venues ici.

-C'est vrai Sakura. Tout d'abord, tu as oublié ceci dans notre boutique jeune fille»

Madame Yamazaki tendit à Kirika un petit porte-monnaie qu'elle avait acheté en compagnie de Mireille il y avait plusieurs jours de ça: il était rouge et rond.

«-Oh! dit Kirika, J'ai dû le faire tomber au moment où je cherchais de l'argent pour vous payer. Merci beaucoup.

-De rien jeune fille. Ensuite…Sakura, tu es sûre que c'est nécessaire de faire ça?

-Absolument Kunimitsu. C'est ça ou tu es fichue.

-Bon. Mais je déteste qu'on en arrive là.

-Très bien, dit Sakura, Je vais être directe mesdemoiselles. Nous avons besoin de vous…Noir.»


	6. Chapitre Premier: Partie 4

**Chapitre premier : 4****ème**** partie**

Que venait donc de dire Sakura Watanabe? Elle et sa collègue Kunimitsu Yamazaki savaient donc tout au sujet de la véritable identité de ces deux jeunes filles d'apparence jolies et honnêtes.

«-Tout comme vous il y a encore peu de temps, ma sœur est poursuivie par Soldats et Noir, dit Sakura Watanabe

-Kumitsu Yamazaki ne peut pas être votre sœur puisqu'elle n'a pas le même nom que vous madame Watanabe, dit Mireille

-Kumitsu Yamazaki et Sakura Watanabe ne sont que des noms d'emprunts mesdemoiselles. Le vrai nom de ma sœur est Ayae Ikida Miura et moi, je me nomme Kozue Ikida tout court car on ne m'a pas mariée contre ma volonté. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important pour l'instant. Ma sœur saura vous raconter mieux que moi notre situation.

-Très bien puisque tu désires que je fasse tout moi-même, Kozue. Nous sommes toutes deux nées dans un village perdu en pleine campagne japonaise qui a longtemps été aux mains d'une organisation appelée Protecteurs. Seulement, les Protecteurs était un nom bien trompeur puisque qu'ils passaient leur temps à terroriser la campagne et à voler les nouveau-nés pour leur enseigner l'art de la mort dès le plus jeune âge. Dans cette campagne japonaise, tout le monde était devenu fou à cause d'une guerre locale entre Protecteurs et une autre organisation d'un nom inconnu tentant de prendre le contrôle de cette campagne. Les femmes ne servaient que de moyen de reproduction aux hommes de ces deux organisations qui prenaient les nouveau-nés afin d'en faire des tueurs. Or, je venais d'être mariée de force à un homme de l'autre organisation dont j'ignorais le nom. Cet homme se nommait Hisao Miura. Ce monstre m'a fait une petite fille et peu après a été tué par les Protecteurs qui voulaient également cette enfant. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit née d'un rapport forcé, elle a été la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie mais elle a disparu alors que je lui avais seulement donné un nom depuis peu et que nous étions sur le point de trouver refuge.

-Comment l'avez-vous appelée? demanda Kirika

-Mayuna, répondit Kozue, C'était le nom de notre grand-mère. Après qu'elle eut disparut, ma sœur était devenue violente, triste et refusait de parler à qui que ce soit. On l'a internée dans un asile pendant seize ans. Je venais régulièrement lui rendre visite et assurait que je connaissais les moyens pour que ma sœur aille mieux et puisse sortir de l'asile sans mettre en danger personne. Mais ces brutes, ces monstres ne m'ont jamais crus et se sont contentés de lui faire prendre des milliers de traitements et de médicaments qui l'abrutissaient et la faisaient souffrir. Je n'ai donc pas eu d'autre choix que de la faire s'évader et m'enfuir avec elle jusque dans ce pays.

-Mais comment se fait-il qu'on ne vous a pas reconnues? demanda Mireille

-Kozue est chirurgienne. Elle a réussi à faire des études grâce à de l'argent qu'elle a gagné en trouvant des petits boulots par-ci, par-là. Pour assurer notre sécurité, je me suis chargée de faire des faux papiers et elle nous a refait nos visages afin qu'on nous ne reconnaisse pas.»

Ainsi, voilà donc d'où venait l'impression de Kirika au sujet de madame Yamazaki (ou plutôt Miura) sur le fait qu'elle portait sûrement un masque. Sa sœur Kozue lui ressemblait beaucoup. Sans doute était-ce dû au fait que la chirurgienne avait tenté de faire quelque chose d'un peu ressemblant à sa sœur pour éviter qu'on éveille des soupçons au sujet d'un visage chirurgical mal fait.

«-Si vous avez réussi à bien vous cacher jusqu'ici, pourquoi avez-vous besoin de nous? demanda Mireille

-Parce que vous vous méfiez de Soldats autant que nous, répondit Kozue, Je me trompe?

-Comment connaissez-vous ce nom? s'exclama Kirika

-Parce que Hisao Miura faisait partie de Soldats. Il était même dans la branche Noir et désirait avoir un enfant recevant la bénédiction d'Alténa afin de s'attirer plus de profits. Et c'était Noir qui était en guerre avec Protecteurs.

-Noir. Il n'y a qu'eux pour accorder de telles choses et entrer en guerre avec tout le monde pour leur histoire de «Grand Retour», dit Mireille, Mais pourquoi avez-vous besoin de nos services? Si vous connaissez si bien l'histoire de Soldats et Noir, vous devriez savoir que nous ne sommes plus dans cette profession.

-Cette jeune fille n'a pas tort Kozue, dit Ayae Miura, Tu penses vraiment que c'est nécessaire de leur demander leur aide?

-Ayae, tu veux vraiment cesser d'avoir des ennuis ou pas?

-Oui mais cette petite (Mireille devina qu'elle parlait sans doute de Kirika), je n'ai pas trop envie…

-Laisse tomber tes sentiments et songe à ce qu'on risque toutes les deux. On n'a pas le choix. Elles ont la réputation d'être hors pair. Ce n'est pas une nécessité mais bel et bien une obligation de demander leurs services.

-Soit. Mais je te trouve vraiment injuste Kozue.

-Autant aller droit au but mesdemoiselles. Nous n'avions aucun espoir d'échapper à un maître-chanteur jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre vous perde ce petit porte-monnaie. Après qu'Ayae l'eut trouvé, elle tenta de vous retrouver et parvint à vous poursuivre jusqu'à chez vous. Elle m'a avertie par téléphone, mais j'ai pensé qu'il était imprudent de se rendre en plein jour chez des tueuses.

-Anciennes tueuses, répliqua Mireille

-Si vous voulez mademoiselle. Nous avons donc attendu qu'il fasse nuit afin de vous parler de cette situation.

-C'est toi qui voulait leur en parler Ayae pas moi.

-Si vous arrêtiez de vous chamailler bêtement et vous expliquiez clairement? demanda Mireille d'une voix impatiente

-Mireille a raison, dit Kirika, D'abord, comment avez-vous su que nous étions un duo de tueuses appelés Noir tout en sachant que Noir est aussi celui d'une branche d'une organisation appelée Soldats?

-Ce document d'un certain monsieur Graipauld retrace toute l'histoire, dit Kozue,

-Nous l'avons connu, dit Kirika, Il voulait que Soldats reste en activité mais il était contre Noir.

-C'est vrai, reprit Kozue, Il savait tout au sujet de Noir, Soldats ainsi que vous. Peu avant d'être emporté par une maladie grave qu'il avait depuis longtemps, il l'a rédigé puis me l'a remis.

-Pour quelle raison vous l'a-t-il donné? demanda Mireille

-Il a dit qu'il savait que seules vous pouviez nous aider à éliminer nos ennemis et que quand cela serait fait, nous devrions vous révéler quelque chose d'important, dit Kozue, Selon lui, ça devait être capital car il a mis des années à récolter toutes les informations nécessaires que nous devons toutes savoir. Oui, vous aussi bien que nous. Cependant avant cela, j'aimerais d'abord vous dire pourquoi nous avons besoin de vous mesdemoiselles.

-Il serait en effet temps de le savoir, dit Mireille

-Kozue me rendait visite à l'asile et m'a lu le rapport de Graipauld, dit Ayae, Cela nous a révélé quelque chose de très important. Quelque chose qui nous a fait comprendre que la seule chose à faire était que je m'en aille de cet horrible endroit afin d'accomplir ce que nous avions à faire. Nous avons réussi la première phase mais malheureusement, la deuxième est impossible à faire.

-Quelle est cette deuxième phase? demanda Kirika

-Kozue, je pense que…

-Non Ayae. Pas pour l'instant. Nous devons d'abord les convaincre de nous aider à nous débarrasser d'Ichie Matsumoto. Si elles sont d'accord, nous les laisserons l'éliminer et nous leur dirons tout après.

-Qui est Ichie Matsumoto? demanda Kirika

-Le fameux maître-chanteur dont nous avons parlé, répondit Kozue, C'est une infirmière qui prenait du plaisir à brutaliser ma pauvre sœur et à lui faire prendre les pires médicaments. Ceux qui la rendaient réellement folle.»

Il y eut un instant de silence. Kozue Ikida ferma les yeux et Ayae Miura baissa tristement la tête. Apparemment, avoir parlé de ceci éveillait les pires souvenirs que pouvaient avoir les deux femmes à ce sujet. Mireille baissa également la tête et Kirika baissa tristement les paupières. Cela dura quelques instants avant que les deux femmes et les deux jeunes filles ne reviennent à la réalité.

«-Enfin voilà la situation qui nous pose un réel pépin, dit Kozue, Je ne sais pas comment elle a pu faire pour nous écouter dans l'asile le jour où j'ai lu le rapport de Graipauld à ma sœur, mais elle n'en a absolument parlé à personne et a attendu que nous fuyons toutes les deux tout en nous poursuivant au point de savoir que nous nous sommes refaites à la chirurgie esthétique. Maintenant, ce qu'elle veut, c'est quatre milliards d'euros ou elle révèle tout ce qu'elle sait au sujet du rapport de Graipauld ainsi que du lieu où nous nous trouvons. Aujourd'hui, il ne nous reste plus qu'un mois avant qu'elle ne crache le morceau. Ce qui vous met également en danger. Imaginez qu'on découvre tout au sujet de votre passé de tueuses Noir.

-Graipauld a parlé de ça dans son rapport en allant jusqu'à indiquer nos noms et prénoms? s'exclama Mireille, Oh l'idiot!

-Si je ne vous avais pas entendues toutes les deux vous appeler par vos prénoms, je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était vous, dit Ayae, Au départ, j'ai pensé qu'il y avait une possibilité que le mot Noir ne vous évoque rien mais vos réactions ont prouvé le contraire.

-Elles ont raison Mireille, dit Kirika avec le plus grand calme, Nous sommes en danger nous aussi. Je pense que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'accepter l'affaire.

-Nous vous paierons mesdemoiselles, assura Kozue, Certes, nous n'avons pas quatre milliards d'euros mais nous pouvons toujours vous en donner six mille pour cet assassinat.

-J'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons pas le choix, dit Mireille

-Alors vous acceptez? demanda Kozue»

Mireille et Kirika se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes puis dérivèrent leurs regards vers les deux sœurs japonaises et acquiescèrent.

«-Merci beaucoup mesdemoiselles, dit Kozue, Je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur vous.

-Nous allons devoir ressortir les armes, dit Mireille, Je me demande vraiment pourquoi ça ne me semble pas étrange.

-Ça n'est pas très étonnant dans le fond, dit Kirika, Echapper au passé est quelque chose de très difficile.

-Je suis vraiment désolée que nous ayons à le faire ressurgir, avoua Ayae, Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à aimer contraindre les gens à commettre des meurtres.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, madame Miura, dit Kirika, Tuer a été notre gagne-pain pendant longtemps. Dans le fond, nous n'avons pas perdu l'habitude d'utiliser nos armes et mettre fin aux jours d'un maître-chanteur profiteur, qui en plus torture physiquement et moralement les gens, n'est pas une si mauvaise chose dans le fond.

-Je m'en veux quand même de pousser des jeunes comme toi à tuer pour de l'argent. J'espère que c'est la première et dernière fois que je te paie pour ça.»

Dina se mit à ronronner. Kirika et Ayae la regardèrent un cours instant avant que la chatte n'aille se réfugier aux pieds de Kirika et attende que sa jeune maîtresse la prenne pour la mettre sur ses genoux et lui caresser le ventre.

«-Tu dois vraiment prendre vraiment grand soin d'elle si elle t'aime comme ça, dit Ayae à Kirika

-Je l'ai appelée Dina. Je trouvais que ça lui allait bien.

-Tu as beaucoup de goût jeune fille.»

Ayae toucha l'épaule de Kirika, ce qui surprit beaucoup cette dernière. Néanmoins, la jeune adolescente ne dit rien.

«-On a dû te dire aussi que tu étais belle, ajouta la vendeuse d'animaux

-Heu…non, pas vraiment madame.

-Dans ce cas, les gens sont vraiment aveugles.»

Ayae caressa furtivement la joue de Kirika, ce qui surprit Mireille. Cependant, la jeune corse ne dit rien non plus. Après, si cette femme avait passé seize ans dans un asile, c'était qu'elle était folle. Moins qu'on l'avait cru lorsqu'on l'avait internée mais quand même folle. Kirika, elle, ne sut pas quoi faire mais préféra ne pas réagir une fois de plus.

«-Ayae, nous sommes venues ici pour parler travail, pas pour jouer les flatteuses auprès de jeunes filles coquettes, dit Kozue sur un ton sévère, Jeunes filles, laissez-nous vos coordonnées informatiques. Nous vous dirons tout ce que nous savons sur Ichie Matsumoto et peut-être que nous trouverons un endroit duquel vous pourrez l'abattre facilement.

-Très bien, dit Mireille

-A demain mesdemoiselles, dit Kozue

-Jeune fille, dit Ayae en s'adressant à Kirika, Sois prudente.»

Ayae échangea un regard avec Kirika avant que Kozue ne dise:

«-Ayae, il est temps d'y aller.

-O…oui Kozue.»

Les deux sœurs japonaises partirent laissant Kirika très perplexe. Mireille remarqua que son amie n'était pas normale.

«-C'est l'idée de devoir sans doute avoir à affronter Soldats à nouveau qui te mets dans cet état? demanda-t-elle

-Non.

-Oh!

-C'est…c'est cette femme. Pas madame Kozue mais madame Ayae. Elle est très affectueuse avec moi depuis qu'elle m'a rencontré. Elle était aussi comme ça dans le magasin cet après-midi.

-C'est vrai que madame Kozue a su se montrer plus raisonnable que sa sœur. Mais tu sais, passer seize ans dans un asile n'est pas rien. Je pense qu'on y devient encore plus fous qu'on y est entré.

-Sans doute. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui a dû la rendre aussi mélancolique. Cette femme a perdu sa fille alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé. On dirait qu'elle se montre gentille envers presque toutes les adolescentes qu'elle rencontre. Comme moi.

-Tu as raison. Si cette petite Mayuna était en vie aujourd'hui, elle aurait sans doute ton âge. Et en te voyant, elle s'imagine ce qu'aurait pu être sa fille si elle était vivante.

-Pauvre femme! Même si elle nous incite à recommencer nos vies de Noir, je la plains. Tu as vu? On dirait qu'elle n'a vraiment pas envie qu'on recommence. Elle le montre. Ce n'est pas comme sa sœur Kozue.

-Cette Kozue a l'air en effet de se soucier plus de sa sœur et d'elle-même que des autres. C'est sans doute l'amour qui pousse Kozue à être aussi sévère mais je la trouve trop brutale envers sa sœur et peu aimable avec nous.

-Moi aussi.»

Silence.

«-Mireille?

-J'ai…j'ai un peu peur. Pour demain.

-Si c'est l'histoire de l'assassinat qui t'effraie, ça m'étonne de ta part. Tu es une bien meilleure tueuse que moi.

-Non, c'est…c'est à cause de ces ennemis et ce secret dont nous ont Ayae et Kozue nous ont parlés. Ce sera sûrement quelque chose de dangereux et grave.

-I pas de doute à ce sujet. De plus, on ne sait pas si on peut faire confiance à ces deux sœurs. Restons sur nos gardes quoiqu'il arrive.

-Oui.»

Silence.

«-Kirika? Tu es toute tremblante.

-Oh je…

-Calme-toi.»

Mireille se rapprocha de Kirika et toucha une de ses épaules. La jeune adolescente se retourna, surprise par le geste que Mireille venait de faire. La jeune fille sembla elle-même confuse par ses propres mouvements et ne bougea plus du tout. Finalement, Kirika se colla au corps de Mireille et cette dernière, quoiqu'ayant l'impression que la situation lui échappait, serra son amie dans ses bras.

«-Kirika, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se mette à nouveau en danger. J'aime cette vie honnête où tu gagnes ta vie comme n'importe qui et où moi, je vais au lycée comme n'importe quelle adolescente.

-Kirika, ça ne réjouis pas plus que toi de devoir recommencer la vie de tueuse; mais si l'histoire sur le rapport de Graipauld est vraie, nous sommes menacées d'être révélées au grand jour à moins de ressortir les armes. Ecoute Kirika, je vais te faire une promesse: quel que soit la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouverons, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Je ne suis plus la Mireille froide du passé qui a voulu te tuer pour sauver sa peau. Je suis différente maintenant. Je tiens à toi plus qu'à n'importe qui. Je te le jure. Tu peux compter sur moi.»

Les yeux de Kirika qui s'étaient embués de larmes se mirent à briller de joie.

«-Je sais que je peux te faire confiance Mireille. Moi aussi, je resterai toujours avec toi quoiqu'il arrive.»

Leur étreinte dura un certain temps. Elles finirent tout de même par réaliser qu'elles étaient fatiguées et allèrent se coucher. Cependant, contrairement à d'habitude où chacune des deux occupait un espace dans le lit et n'avait aucun contact: Kirika, en dormant, s'était blottie sans le vouloir contre Mireille qui, surprise, n'avait pas osé dire un mot. Elle n'avait pas voulu réveiller son amie et l'avait prise dans ses bras avant de s'endormir à son tour en se sentant apaisée de toute peur.


	7. Chapter Deuxième

**Chapitre Deuxième**

Dans une base clandestine…

«-Et voilà toute l'histoire docteur Einstein.

-Ma pauvre petite Chloé! dit Gudrun Einstein d'une voix mielleuse, Et c'est donc la raison pour laquelle nous t'avons trouvée étendue avec cette petite fourchette à côté de toi.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette sale…menteuse ait essayé de me tuer. C'était évident que Mireille ne méritait pas de vivre. Elle n'a déjà pas été donnée à Noir mais en plus, elle a éloigné Kirika de son destin. Rien n'était prévu comme ça. Et maintenant, Noir est détruit.

-Tu peux toujours trouver ta place ici Chloé. Beaucoup de gens comme toi qui ayant failli perdre la vie sont revenus grâce à mes miracles et font quelque chose qui nous permet d'être prospères.

-Je n'ai plus rien à perdre docteur Einstein.

-Brave petite. Bella, conduisez cette enfant à sa chambre. Elle a besoin de s'habituer à son nouveau cœur.

-Bien docteur.»

Bella obéit et le Gudrun Einstein se remit à leurs affaires ignorant que Chloé n'avait aucune intention de rester avec eux.

Dans une usine désaffectée…

«-Mlle Matsumoto, ne craignez-vous pas que les sœurs Ikida réagissent?

-Non Bernard. La plus jeune, Ayae, n'est qu'une faiblarde inoffensive. En ce qui concerne l'ainée Kozue, elle n'osera rien tenter de risqué si ça mets davantage sa sœur en danger. Tout ce que je veux, c'est de l'argent et je l'aurai. Je ne crains rien pour ma vie.

-Soit madame. Mais je m'inquiète quand même un peu.

-Si jamais elles avaient l'idée folle d'engager un tueur, je sais bien que je peux compter sur vous et vos hommes Bernard. Vous vous êtes mis à mon service sans poser de question ou réclamer de l'argent. Ce qui est parfait. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi vous ne vous inquiétez pas plutôt pour vous.

-Je connais mes capacités et celles de mes gardes du corps Mlle Matsumoto. Nous sommes en sécurité dans cette usine désaffectée et isolée.

-Je n'en doute pas Bernard. Bien, allez-vous reposer. Je vais demander à quelqu'un de vous relever.

-D'accord Mlle Matsumoto.»

Chez deux très jeunes tueuses…

«-Kirika, j'ai reçu la photo d'Ichie Matsumoto. Viens voir.

-Elle a vraiment une sale tête. Elle correspond bien au profil de maître-chanteur que les sœurs Ikida nous ont décrit.

-Maintenant, reste à savoir où est-ce qu'elle peut se cacher pour l'éliminer. A mon avis, si elle veut absolument être payée par les sœurs Ikida, elle ne doit pas être loin de Paris. La question est de savoir où.

-Il n'existerait pas un coin isolé où elle pourrait facilement se cacher?

-Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'un «coin» comme tu dis mais plutôt d'un lieu désaffecté ou souterrain. Une bonne cachette difficile à trouver.

-Dans ce cas, il sera difficile de faire notre petite enquête.

-Je ne pense pas que nous allons pouvoir passer par cette phase.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Mireille? Je pense que ces femmes disent la vérité mais on ne sait jamais. Ça m'étonne de ta part. Tu as toujours été très à cheval sur ce genre de détail.

-Qui te dit que je ne le suis plus?

-Hein?

-Tu vois Kirika, tu as toujours su mieux te débrouiller que moi pour improviser des armes ou avoir le dessus sur plusieurs adversaires à la fois mais tu manques malgré tout d'un certain sens de la réflexion et de l'observation. A mon avis, en demandant une somme pareille, Matsumoto a dû s'assurer d'être bien entourée pour être sûre que les sœurs Ikida ne tenteraient rien contre elle.

-Bien entourée? Tu veux dire qu'elle aurait fait appel à des gardes du corps? Mais qui aurait voulu la protéger?

-Quand on manque d'argent, on peut avoir des connaissances qui prennent soin de nous sans rien demander.

-Par exemple?

-Regarde Matsumoto. Elle a peut-être une tête d'antipathique et de garce, elle a quelque chose qui peut intéresser un certain type de personnes.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle est jolie?

-Exactement. Et étant donné que c'est un maître-chanteur, elle doit également être quelqu'un usant de ses talents et ses charmes sur des hommes et il est difficile d'y résister.

-Un peu comme les trois mafiosi qui étaient entrés au service d'Intoccabile sans rien demander en retour.

-Oui. Oui, si tu veux.»

En disant ça, Mireille avait perdu le ton assuré qu'elle avait et s'était renfrognée sur elle-même en baissant la voix. Ni elle, ni Kirika n'avaient reparlé de Silvana Gleone depuis la mort de cette dernière. La jeune adolescente comprit qu'elle avait évoqué un sujet qu'elle aurait sans doute dû éviter.

«-Excuse-moi Mireille, je n'aurais pas dû parler de ça.

-Ne sois pas désolée Kirika. Tu cherchais à comprendre alors tu as fait une comparaison, c'est tout.

-Je ne suis quand même pas adroite.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas en colère.»

Silence.

«-Bon, dit Mireille, Remettons-nous au travail. Ce que nous devons faire, c'est fouiner un peu vers les coins désaffectés aux alentours. Si nous voyons quelqu'un, ça veut dire que quelque chose d'anormal se passe dans les environs. Nous devrons alors capturer quelqu'un afin de lui soutirer des informations. A mon avis, ce ne sera pas difficile de faire en sorte qu'il nous mène jusqu'à Matsumoto.

-Mais si jamais c'est un innocent et qu'il voit nos visages…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y ai pensé. Je n'aurais jamais pensé le faire un jour mais…Nous allons devoir porter des masques.

-Oh!

-Je sais comment me débrouiller pour qu'on ne voie pas du tout nos visages. Viens, allons-nous préparer.»


	8. Chapter Deuxième: Partie 2

**Chapitre Deuxième: Partie 2**

Dans une voiture, à l'extérieur de Paris vers des petites routes peu désertes…

«-Mireille, tu vois quelqu'un?

-Non. Toujours personne. Je me demande vraiment si ça peut nous avancer d'agir comme ça.

-Tu as dit toi-même que c'était la seule solution.

-Oui. Mais d'un autre côté, nous avons si peu d'indices sur Matsumoto. Nos clientes auraient dû être un peu plus claires.

-C'est vrai. J'ai l'impression qu'on tourne en rond depuis des heures.

-Quelqu'un finira bien par montrer le bout de son nez. C'est sûr.

-Si c'est le cas, j'espère qu'il nous mènera à Matsumoto.

-Moi aussi. Quand nous l'aurons tué, les sœurs Ikida nous diront ce qu'a écrit Graipaul dans son rapport et nous saurons ce qui nous concerne toutes les quatre. J'espère vraiment qu'elles ne nous ont pas menées en bateau.

-Je l'espère aussi Kirika. Même si Miura a l'air sincère, j'ai du mal à faire confiance à ces deux sœurs.

-Moi, c'est en Kozue que je n'ai pas confiance. Elle dirige sa sœur tout comme elle le fait avec nous.

-C'est vrai. Heu…Kirika?

-Oui?

-Nous sommes en train de parler de confiance. Alors je…

-Quoi?

-Je voulais te demander…Est-ce que tu as…confiance en moi?

-Bien sûr que oui. Pourquoi une telle question, Mireille?

-Je…je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te demande ça. Excuse-moi, je dois être un peu sur les nerfs. Nous devons nous concentrer sur notre objectif.

-Tu as raison. Oh! J'entends des pas.

-Mettons nos masques.»

En effet, une personne arrivait. Il s'agissait d'un homme. Il était au téléphone avec une femme; sa patronne pour être précis.

«-Bernard, vous êtes sûr de ce que vous faites?

-Il n'y a personne dans les environs Mlle Matsumoto. Même si je suis seul, je ne crains rien. Et puis, j'avais envie de marcher un peu.

-Bernard, je vous rappelle que même s'il y a très peu de chances que je sois menacée, le fait que je puisse être en danger de mort reste possible. Alors, montrez-vous un peu plus prudent ou…Bernard? Bernard?»

Avant qu'Ichie Matsumoto n'ait commencé sa deuxième phrase, une jeune fille et une adolescente masquées s'étaient jetés sur Bernard et l'avaient empoigné. La jeune adolescente maintenait désormais Bernard en joue pendant que la jeune fille avait pris le téléphone portable.

«-Ou je me trompe fort ou vous êtes Ichie Matsumoto, n'est-ce pas madame? demanda Mireille

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez madame, dit Matsumoto avec le plus grand calme

-Voilà un ton qui montre que vous avez quelque chose à cacher madame. Si vous n'êtes pas Ichie Matsumoto, vous ne risquez rien mais si vous êtes Ichie Matsumoto, vous serez supprimée d'ici peu de temps.

-Que voulez-vous dire? Où est Bernard?

-C'est donc le nom de votre garde du corps. Il est entre les mains de mon associée. Et si vous ne me dites pas où vous êtes, nous allons le tuer.

-Tuez-le, suggéra Matsumoto

-Vous tenez donc si peu à lui?»

En entendant Mireille poser cette question, Bernard se sentit trahi. Il comprit qu'Ichie ne se souciait pas du tout de lui. Il n'était qu'un pion sur son échiquier qui pouvait être éliminé par ses adversaires à n'importe quel moment. Comment pouvait-elle…

«-Si vous le tuez, vous ne saurez pas où je me trouve et vous n'avancerez guère dans votre enquête, dit la voix du téléphone

-Vous êtes donc bien Ichie Matsumoto? dit Mireille sur un ton semblant plus affirmer une chose que poser une question

-Oui madame, c'est bien moi. Mais rappelez-vous, si vous tuez Bernard, vous ne me trouverez jamais.

-Nous verrons bien ce qui va arriver.»

Mireille raccrocha le téléphone. Elle put lire dans le visage de Bernard que celui-ci se sentait désemparé, perdu…

«-On dirait que votre patronne ne se soucie pas de vous finalement, dit Kirika

-Il se pourrait même qu'elle vous utilise depuis le début, ajouta Mireille

-La traîtresse! La menteuse! La…garce!

-Devons-nous comprendre que vous n'êtes plus de son côté? demanda Mireille

-Je crois que oui, dit Kirika

-Venez, dit Bernard au bout de plusieurs secondes, Désormais, j'ai mes raisons personnelles de vous aider dans votre travail.»


	9. Chapitre Deuxième: Partie 3

**Chapitre Deuxième: Partie 3**

_La veille dans le repère du Docteur Gudrun Einstein…_

Le docteur Gudrun Einstein ne se doutait pas que dans son laboratoire se cachait, dissimulé dans l'ombre, un intrus sans grandiose cœur artificiel qui écoutait toutes ses conversations avec Chloé. Cet intrus était une jeune fille de dix-huit ans dont l'identité avait été oubliée par tous même par ceux qui avaient connus personnellement cette jeune fille dans le passé. Pourtant, les mots de Chloé au sujet d'une «enfant» en particulier intéressaient la jeune fille de dix-huit ans qui souhaitait revoir cette même enfant qui ne lui semblait plus être corrompue par la personne qui avait été la mère de cette jeune fille.

«-Moi et Alténa étions les seules à connaître la véritable histoire de Yuumura Kirika, qui, aujourd'hui a été corrompue par Mireille Bouquet. Or, je sais que je peux ramener cette enfant à la raison et même sans cœur artificiel, elle pourra être grandiose dans cette armée. Mais pour ça, il faut attendre qu'elle sache qui elle est vraiment afin de lui faire du chantage. Elle ne supporterait pas d'être responsable des morts des seules personnes de sa famille ou encore de celle de Mireille Bouquet.

-Et en ce qui concerne cette autre fille dont tu me parles? demanda le Docteur Gudrun Einstein

-I aucun danger. Elle a certes eu, de meilleures aptitudes que nous deux. Mais elle n'est probablement plus en vie. Quand elle a été renvoyée de Noir, elle était malade et cette honte inutile qu'elle avait a dû la pousser à ne jamais se soigner. Cela va faire dix ans que nous n'avons plus entendu parler d'elle.

-Elle ne se doute de rien, pensa l'intrus, Comme tout le monde.

-Je vous assure docteur Einstein, il faut que j'aille à Paris au plus vite pour vous la ramener afin que vous la poussiez à redevenir celle qu'elle était. Vous seule le pouvez.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir, pensa l'intrus»

Elle décida de suivre Chloé de près pour éviter qu'il n'arrive quoi que ce soit de dangereux à «l'enfant» en question ainsi qu'à Mireille Bouquet qui semblait si chère au cœur de cette même «enfant» selon Chloé.

_Dans le présent, dans le repère d'Ichie Matsumoto_

«-Je me demande ce que fait Noir en ce moment, pensa la terrible infirmière, Et Bernard? Est-il toujours en vie? Ça m'étonnerait vu la réputation qu'ont les personnes ayant ce nom de code.»

Matsumoto ne se doutait pas qu'elle était surveillée par une autre Noir, ignorant elle-même qu'elle était poursuivie par quelqu'un qu'elle avait oublié. Chloé venait tout juste d'arriver et attendait patiemment que Kirika et Mireille arrivent dans cette pièce. En entendant des coups de feu ainsi que des pas précipités et des cris d'angoisse, Matsumoto semblait se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Comme elle avait des écrans reliés à des caméras, elle regarda ce qui se passait et vit alors un spectacle qui la glaça: Bernard avait guidé Noir jusqu'ici. Les trois personnes seraient bientôt proches de la pièce où elle se trouvait. Mais en pensant bientôt, elle ne se doutait pas que ce serait à peine dans trois minutes le temps qu'elle prenne tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour un voyage.

«-Sachez Mlle Matsumoto que lorsqu'on s'est moqué de moi, on en paie toujours le prix»

C'était la voix de Bernard. Elle était calme mais en même temps remplie de colère.

«-Vous n'auriez pas dû nous approuver dans notre idée de le tuer Mlle Matsumoto, dit Mireille, Maintenant, il vous hait.

-Alors voilà donc Mireille Bouquet et Kirika Yuumura. Ou plutôt…Enfin, peut-être préfères-tu apprendre ton vrai nom des bouches des sœurs Ikida?

-Quoi? s'exclama Kirika

-Ne l'écoute pas Kirika, dit Mireille, C'est sûrement un piège.

-C'est en effet le meilleur moyen pour déstabiliser l'adversaire.

-Qui a dit ça? hurla Mireille

-Ne te méfie pas de moi Mireille, répondit la personne qui s'était caché dans un placard. Regarde plutôt au-dessus de toi.»

La personne avait raison. Chloé s'était camouflée à l'aide de sa cape verte sur le plafond qui était de la même couleur. Elle se rua sur Mireille et tenta de l'égorger à l'aide d'une de ses lames comme elle l'avait fait dans l'arène du Manoir. Mais la personne du placard avait une épée derrière son dos. Elle la sortit et trancha la main droite de Chloé qui tenait la petite lame afin de sauver la jeune tueuse blonde.

«-Chloé, tu es vraiment idiote. Tu as failli mourir en faisant ça il y a encore peu de temps. Pourquoi ne pas avoir une longue lame qui ne quittera jamais ta main plutôt qu'avec ces joujoux inutiles?»

Chloé ne répondit rien. Déjà parce qu'elle ne savait pas qui était cette personne mais aussi parce que son bras sans main lui faisait si mal qu'elle n'arrivait plus à faire un seul mouvement. Elle avait juste poussé un cri terrible avant que cette personne à l'épée ne lui parle. Mireille et Kirika ne parvenaient plus à faire un seul geste car pour elles, Chloé était morte. Kirika l'avait tuée avec fourchette que Chloé lui avait volée car elle avait tenté de tuer Mireille. Comme en ce moment. Seul Bernard se souciait de celle qu'il fallait éliminer. Il la tenait en joue pour éviter qu'elle ne parte et s'assurer qu'à un moment ou à un autre, Noir accomplirait son travail.

«-Chloé? dit Kirika d'une petite voix, C'est impossible! Comment peux-tu…

-Je crois qu'elle a encore trop mal pour te répondre Kirika, dit la jeune fille à l'épée, Ce sera à moi de le faire mais pas ici.

-Comment connais-tu nos noms?

-J'en sais bien plus que tu ne le crois Kirika. Cela est évident car je suis…une autre Noir.»

Les deux derniers mots de la fille à l'épée laissèrent Chloé, Kirika et Mireille dans un état de pur choc. L'adolescente aux lames avait même presque oublié la douleur de son bras droit.

«-L'ultime Noir? demanda Kirika

-Ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour poser des questions Kirika. Et certaines réponses au sujet de ton identité ne devraient pas t'être données par moi. Nous devrions éviter de parler ici.

-Mesdemoiselles, dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez une mission à accomplir? éructa Bernard qui n'avait nulle autre envie que de se venger d'Ichie Matsumoto»

Mais Mireille et Kirika semblaient avoir oublié leur mission en regardant la jeune fille à l'épée. Elle avait une allure étrange. Ses grands yeux noirs pliés étaient vides de toute expression, sa bouche pincée ne semblait pas avoir de sourire et malgré les muscles de ses bras et ses jambes, elle semblait maigre comme un fil. Elle avait de très courts cheveux plaqués sur son crâne à l'exception d'une longue et épaisse mèche se trouvant à la gauche de son visage et cachant pratiquement l'œil se trouvant de ce côté-ci. La couleur de ses cheveux semblait être un mélange entre un peu de blond et beaucoup de brun marron. En guise de tenue, elle portait un jogging noir, un débardeur bleu marine et (étrangement) des bottes à talons noires qui ne s'associaient pas vraiment avec cette tenue. Et dans son dos se trouvait l'endroit où elle rangeait son épée quand elle ne s'en servait pas.

«-Il a raison, dit la jeune fille à l'épée, Faites ce que vous avez à faire. Je vous retrouverai dans un autre lieu à un autre moment. Quant à toi Chloé, retourne voir le docteur Einstein avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Comment ça avant qu'il ne soit trop tard?

-Quand j'ai dit que j'étais une autre Noir, je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais la seule; car quand je ne peux guère faire certaines choses que j'aurais envie de faire, j'envoie quelqu'un à ma place accomplir une tâche. Comprends-tu ce que cela signifie?

-Oh! Oh non! s'exclama Chloé

-Et si! Je suis sûre que tu as ce qu'il faut sur toi pour remplacer cette main. Fais vite et va aider celle qui t'a sauvé.»

Avant de s'en aller en courant, Chloé tourna la tête vers Mireille et dit:

«-Nous nous reverrons.»

A ces mots, elle s'en alla en courant tout en tenant son bras droit qui lui faisait encore très mal.

«-Mesdemoiselles, faites votre travail ou Matsumoto va s'enfuir. Je vous ai promis que nous nous reverrons et je n'ai pas menti. A notre prochaine rencontre.»

Même après le départ de cette mystérieuse jeune fille, Mireille et Kirika étaient encore déstabilisées par ce qui venait de se passer:

1-Chloé était encore en vie et serait au service d'un certain docteur Einstein

2-Il y a une autre Noir qui sait tout à leurs sujets en particulier celui de Kirika

3-Pour des raisons inconnues, cette autre Noir a sauvé Mireille

4-Il y aurait encore une Noir qui chercherait à tuer le docteur Einstein

«-Vous la tuez ou je le fais? demanda Bernard en ramenant les deux jeunes filles à la réalité»

Mireille et Kirika levèrent leurs armes vers Ichie Matsumoto et la regardèrent dans les yeux.

«-Je ne supplierai pas, dit l'infirmière, Les tueurs professionnels savent ce qu'ils ont à faire.»

En quelques secondes, Mireille et Kirika tuèrent Ichie Matsumoto. Bernard était satisfait même s'il se doutait de quelque chose.

«-Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser en vie, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-il, J'ai vu vos visages et c'est dangereux pour votre sécurité. Je le sais. De toute façon, tous mes espoirs sont brisés. Je croyais que je comptais aux yeux d'Ichie; mais maintenant que je sais que ça n'était pas le cas, je me fiche de vivre ou mourir.»

Mireille et Kirika se regardèrent dans les yeux. En théorie, Bernard avait raison. Elles auraient même dû le tuer au moment où elles étaient entrées dans la pièce. Cependant, elles ne l'avaient pas fait car trop de choses à la fois venaient d'arriver. Leur objectif prioritaire n'était pas de tuer cet homme dont la confiance avait été abusée. Après tout, Ichie Matsumoto valait-elle la peine qu'il meurt pour elle? Non, dans le fond, elles ne le pensaient pas.

«-Mireille? demanda Kirika

-Je crois que je pense la même chose que toi Kirika. Il n'est pas réellement nécessaire que nous vous tuons Bernard. Après tout, c'est grâce à vous que nous avons pu faire notre travail. Nous pouvons vous laisser vivre. Cependant, cela sera à certaines conditions.

-Dites mademoiselle.

-Nous n'avons pas toujours le temps de faire les courses ou de nous occuper de l'entretien de notre appartement. Vous vous en chargerez en logeant sur place à l'aide d'un sac de couchage et vous trierez également le courrier pour nous. Pour tous ces services, nous vous paierons mille-cinq cent euros par mois. Mais si jamais vous tentez de vous enfuir, nous vous retrouverons et nous vous tuerons. N'oubliez pas que nous sommes deux et qu'il est facile pour nous de nous répartir les tâches.

-Je comprends très bien, dit Bernard qui, toutefois, tremblait un peu

-Soit vous acceptez, soit nous vous tuons tout de suite, dit Kirika en pointant son arme vers lui

-J'accepte, dit Bernard sur un ton résigné»


	10. Chap 2:Part 3,2(Intro) Chap 3

**Chapitre Deuxième: Partie 3.2**

_Pendant ce temps-là, dans la base clandestine du docteur Gudrun…_

«-Ne me fais pas de blagues, gamine! s'exclama le Docteur Gudrun

-Il ne s'agit pas du tout d'une blague Docteur Einstein, répondit une fille qui la menaçait d'un couteau et d'une arme à feu»

Cette fille avait dix-sept ans, une silhouette assez fine, des yeux plissés, des sourcils dégagés et une petite bouche assez fine semblant sourire en permanence. Ses cheveux étaient mi longs, mi courts car derrière sa tête, ils s'arrêtaient à sa nuque mais à gauche et à droite, ils allaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment assortis avec ses yeux noirs et sa bouche fine de la même couleur car ils étaient d'un rouge flamboyant. Pas roux, rouges. Et certaines mèches sur le front lui couvraient légèrement les yeux. Elle portait aussi des boucles d'oreilles rondes épaisses noires lui perçant les oreilles ainsi qu'un chapeau d'un rose peu clair orné d'une fleur blanche sur la droite. Fleur qui ressemblait à une petite pâquerette. Cette adolescente portait de simples baskets de sports blanches avec des semelles noires en guise de chaussures. Elle était vêtue d'un t-shirt d'une couleur marron assez proche du noir ainsi que d'un jean bleu mais elle portait une épaisse veste de jogging rouge où elle pouvait cacher ses armes dans ses poches.

Pour cette situation, elle avait sorti ses deux armes fétiches pour accomplir une mission que sa partenaire lui avait donnée. Cette dernière aurait bien voulu le faire elle-même mais elle était occupée en France. Et la jeune fille de dix-sept ans savait très bien de quoi il s'agissait.

«-Docteur Einstein, ça ne sert à rien de tenter d'appeler au secours, dit la jeune fille en voyant que la doctoresse folle tentait de décrocher son téléphone, Certes, je n'ai pas pu tuer votre armée à l'aide de balles car vous les rendez pratiquement immortels avec vos cœurs artificiels mais regardez cette lame. Elle est imbibée d'un poison de ma composition qui endort les gens pour plusieurs heures. Je ne peux guère définir de temps précis mais tous les essais que j'ai faits sur différentes personnes ont fait varier le temps de quelques heures à plusieurs jours.

-Je ne te crois pas gamine! Tu ne me fais pas peur!

-Hum! Docteur Einstein, si j'étais vous, j'éviterais de juger sur les apparences. Est-ce que le mot «Noir» vous dit quelque chose?

-Noir? L'une de mes soldates a dit ce mot quand je l'ai ranimée.

-Oh Docteur Einstein, vous êtes si ignorante!»

Avant que le «Docteur» n'ait pu faire un geste, la jeune fille de dix-sept ans lui enfonça sa lame empoisonnée dans la main.

«-Ah!

-Rassurez-vous Docteur, dit la jeune fille de dix-sept ans d'une voix mielleuse, Ça ne fera que vous endormir, vous le savez. Oh! Pour un certain temps je vous l'accorde mais seulement vous endormir. Certes, il arrêtera votre respiration et tout le monde vous croira morte mais ça ne sera que temporaire.

-Sale…gosse! dit faiblement le Docteur Gudrun en ayant toutefois la force de regarder l'empoisonneuse avant de tomber dans une sorte de coma profond»

**(Introduction) Chapitre Troisième (en parallèle [ne commence pas réellement maintenant])**

_Quelques heures plus tard, toujours dans la base clandestine du Docteur Gudrun…_

Quand Chloé arriva, le spectacle qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. Tous ses camarades avaient été empoisonnés à la main à cause d'un poignard. Même en courant pour voir s'il y avait des survivants dans n'importe quelle salle, elle ne vit rien d'autre que des cadavres étendus sur le sol. C'était atroce! Et le Docteur Gudrun, où était-elle?

Chloé se dit qu'elle ne pouvait être que dans une seule salle, celle de surveillance. Pourvu qu'elle fût en vie.

Malheureusement, elle était dans le même état que son armée. Chloé était la seule survivante avec, certes, une main en moins mais toujours en vie.

Que pouvait-elle faire maintenant? Se cacher? Errer? Nom de dieu! Il ne fallait pas que le Docteur Gudrun meurt tout de suite! Elle avait encore besoin d'elle!

«-Comment puis-je me débrouiller? se lamenta Chloé, Je ne sais pas encore comment fonctionne ces cœurs. Seulement comment me réparer moi-même. Je n'ai pas le choix. Il faut que je comprenne les formules et les constructions du Docteur Gudrun moi-même. Après tout, elle m'en a parlé plusieurs fois. Mireille Bouquet, même si tu peux m'échapper plusieurs fois, sache que je ne m'arrêterai jamais!»


End file.
